Girl Insert Number Here
by periberi
Summary: But there's one girl really. AU Shinji/Takako implied


**Title: **Girl Insert Number Here

**Summary**: But there's only one girl, anyway. AU Shinji/Takako implied

**Rating**: T

**Genre**: Romance

**01.**

Shinji walked Takako home ever since. Always. He never missed a day. It was the usual and the normal routine that he did not mind getting used to.

**02.**

Shinji walked with Takako to school. No one minded them being seen together ever since. Sure Takako had a lot of problems, not that she would admit calling it that, when the news of them came around. But it all went really smoothly, as she would like to believe—well except for the fangirls of course, but Takako could care less about that.

However, on few occasions…

"Hey Shinji," greeted Girl Insert Number Here from Class Insert Number Here. Shinji gave her a charming smile; of course Takako knew her boyfriend did not intend for the girl to pee on her skirt on the spot, but she really can't blame her boyfriend too if it all came out naturally for him instead.

"Yo, Kanako," greeted Shinji back. Takako held out a snort and Shinji elbowed her lightly afterwards; this was the particular girl who gave her the Nickname Insert Number Here of Shinji's Pretty Accessory.

"Hey Takako," and the girl offered her a small smile. Takako gave her an even smaller one. If she didn't even flinch meeting Shinji's ex-fuck buddies along the road, what could a mere bleacher-warmer-with-a-freckled-face-but-that's-just-really-Takako's-opinion do?

Girl Insert Number Here shifted her attention back to Shinji.

"Listen, I made a new set of cookies for the bakery and as promised, I wanted you to be the first to taste it!" She said a little too enthusiastically; Shinji offering her a sheepish look and Takako…well, let's not even go there.

"Fan-tas-tic," Shinji said slowly, glancing at The Girl beside him who was currently taking interest on her red nails. He inwardly flinched and wondered why he suddenly thought of blood. When Takako didn't even bother to look at him, he expressed his gratitude to the other girl, "Well, thanks."

"I really wanted you to taste it first," she paused, and noticing Takako, "…oh but you might just give it to her, which is fine, of course," she offered shyly, ulterior motives in mind.

"You could just drop by the bakery," she added a little hopefully.

"Well, I could just taste it first and then buy her some more afterwards," Shinji offered back. Then he smiled. No more guesses for what happened to the girl as Shinji did so.

"Well, he could buy me the whole fucking bakery while he's at it, and never, EVER, come back again," offered Takako. Then she grinned.

No more guesses for what happened to the girl as Takako did so.

"You didn't have to scare her like that."

"We're going to be late. And those earrings? I wanted those. She just dug herself her own pretty grave."

The truth was, Takako did not really think the girl was bad enough; sure, she wasn't grade-A babe, or athletic, or smart, or that pretty but she could be sweet.

That was one thing guys go for. And well, she couldn't be like that.

But she could do other things like turning him on in an instant, but maybe that was just really Shinji being Shinji.

**03.**

Shinji not only walked with Takako to school, he also walked with her to lunch…to wherever they wanted to eat anyways. Apparently, both of them found nothing extraordinary about yesterday's events, not even the particular morning incident.

Well, that incident with Girl Insert Number Here by the entrance gates? That one with the bakery and the cookies? That one where Takako sent the little girl scampering back to her pretty innocent sheltered life?

Nope, no idea.

So they naturally walked towards the cafeteria, obviously not expecting another Girl Insert Number Here from Class Insert Number Here; the scenario was not something new yes, but Takako was always grateful for any opportunity that passed her way—especially if it were to enhance her wits, retorts and comebacks.

In other words? These were opportunities to exercise violence.

"Hey Shinji," greeted Girl Insert Number Here. Takako groaned at the number of times she had to hear this in her life.

"Whattup, Meiko," greeted Shinji back good-naturedly, all hoping for the best. He had seen this scenario too many times to count, too many times to fear for.

Girl Insert Number Here, seeing Takako, also said her respective hello. Takako sure felt like she was Nicknamed Insert Number Here as Shinji's Necessary Appendage with the way this-Meiko said her greeting.

Fortunately for her soul, she was too tuned in to Shinji that she missed Takako's glare towards her.

"Guess what? I am reinstalled back to the team!"

Takako watched the plants.

"Great, you've finally convinced them huh," replied Shinji who was tugging Takako's blouse behind her back. That usually meant he was begging her to be a little kind and understanding.

"Yes! I told them we're good friends and I know how you play and I also know how to take care of you…"

Takako lifted her gaze towards the girl ever so slowly. But she did not forget that that particular sunflower had 27 petals as far as she had counted, and she better not lose count or else.

"…and the team of course," Girl Insert Number Here added quickly.

"Uhuh, then I guess I'd see you more often," answered Shinji with a smile. No more guesses for what happened to the girl as Shinji did so.

"I hope your eyes would still be intact by then," added Takako with a grin. No more guesses for what happened to the girl as Shinji did so.

The girl looked petrified and ran away as fast as she could, tumbling on the pot of sunflower as she did so.

"That wasn't really necessary."

"Oh so you're going to be canonized now? Besides, she knocked that sunflower pot! I was counting the petals on it! Well, at least she'd have a bruise."

The truth was, Takako did not really think the girl was bad enough; sure, she wasn't grade-A babe, or athletic, or smart, or that pretty but she could be caring.

That was one thing guys go for. And well, she couldn't be like that.

But she could do other things like disciplining Shinji, but maybe that was just really Shinji being pressured by fear.

**04.**

Shinji also walked Takako home among other boyfriend duties he was faithfully committed to. These walks were the walks that he liked best. If Takako was on the mood, she'd be all over him and not give a single damn if her parents even were on the street. Usually, she just allowed her to hold her hand or hold her waist or just be naturally affectionate to her which he normally didn't do in school.

Sometimes they hit on food stalls before going home; sometimes they would take the longer route just to buy more time together. Sometimes they'd sit around in the park and talk about mostly, silly and lewd things, or do silly and lewd things and sometimes…

Sometimes they would meet another Girl Insert Number Here.

"Oh hello there Shinji," greeted Girl Insert Number Here. While rolling her eyes at the sweet voice this girl had, Takako felt a little grateful that Hey Shinji statistics lost a count.

They stopped; well it was more of Shinji stopped at the sound of his name being called and Takako continued walking despite knowing that but she was stopped because his arms were on her waist and he stopped.

Shinji greeted her back with a light scratch on his head, "Nice seeing you around here, Akane."

Girl Insert Number Here noticed Takako impersonating a very bored lamp post. The girl had to admit she still looked hot while doing so and so she deduced, "You must be Takako. I heard he got a real pretty girl this time."

"Girlfriend," corrected Takako. Shinji tugged at her ponytail. It did not hurt of course, but she had to barf at the girl in front of her whom according to what she was told and explained, was the girl Shinji was most attached with out of all his ex-lewd buddies.

She still could not believe that this girl, who was wearing a knee-length dress, offering her a small toothy smile with her hands clasped in front of her, and not even a single strand of hair out of place, was the same girl who taught Shinji his lewd techniques.

Takako knew she should thank her but she'd rather eat fresh dog poop in a horse manure salad than do it.

Girl Insert Number Here laughed adorably, her laughter sounding like wind chimes. In her head, Takako smashed it with a gong beater.

"Yes, I am very sorry," she meekly answered her and turning back to Shinji, "It was nice seeing you too. I was just passing by around town, actually."

Takako counted the seconds when the green light would turn red.

"So how do you like it?"

"Quite fine. I'm here for a concert, which, hah, silly me," she babbled while appearing to be looking something inside her bag, "I have two extra tickets for you, if you like. It's Ayumi Hamasaki."

Shinji was about to accept it when Takako forcefully linked her fingers with his.

"That would have been fantastic, but aren't we going to Africa during that time, baby?"

Shinji gave her The Eye. Takako merely smiled.

"Oh so you like travelling now? Africa, my, my. I might visit that place soon. What's good in there?"

Takako squeezed their intertwined hands. What was supposed to be a romantic gesture turned out to be Takako being possessed by Elizabeth Bathory for the torturous hold she was making for Shinji—especially as he tried not to flinch at the pressure of her rings against his fingers. He needed to be supportive and sell the story, no matter how bull shit it really was for him.

"Lions. I heard there were too many of them to see."

Girl Insert Number Here retreated back her hand and laughed nervously, "Well, I'm not much of a fan of lions, but I'll try to check that out. However now," she shifted her weight, "I think I must go."

"It was nice seeing you again Akane," and it was all Shinji could do to try to alleviate her apparent Takako-inflicted nervousness. And smile, of course, with that all-purpose smile of his. No more guesses what happened to the girl as Shinji did so.

"I hope you don't meet lions around town," offered Takako in a sing-song voice. Then she grinned. No more guesses what happened to the girl as Takako did so.

"You liked Ayumi Hamasaki."

"Oh I decided I like Africa more. What kind of a boyfriend are you for not knowing?"

"I don't know, a poor one? We don't have funds to go to Africa!"

"No, you're stupid. I guess I'd just let the lion come over here to eat you instead!"

The truth was, Takako did not really think the girl was bad enough; sure, she wasn't grade-A babe, or athletic, or smart, or that pretty but she could be nice.

That was one thing guys go for. And well, she couldn't be like that.

But she could do other things like giving him her all-out support even if she did not particularly liked basketball, but…

But at the back of her mind, she thought in a milli-second passing that, Girl-In-The-Cafeteria, Girl-Bruised-By-Sunflower-Pot, Girl-To-Be-Eaten-By-Lions—among all the others—they all sure could do that too.

**05.**

Shinji walked Takako to her doorstep but he could not help and notice that she was being her unusual quiet self. Apparently, he did not find anything extraordinary about the week's events, not even the particular morning incident.

Nor the cafeteria incident at lunch last Tuesday, or meeting whats-her-name on their way home yesterday; nope, nothing.

But he decided to ask her about it.

"Something wrong?"

Takako stopped on her tracks but she did not bother looking at him. She looked straight ahead, her hands clasped on her back.

"So that was the way you were before."

It was not a question, nor really a statement in itself. And while Shinji was not particularly over-sensitive, he was a perceptive individual and he had to feel a little pang at the judgmental tone of her voice on how he was before.

Shinji sighed, "That was part of the Shinji Mimura baggage. There isn't really anything that can be done, don't you think?"

He shifted his weight and put his hands in his pockets. He briefly wondered why this issue ever came up. What was going to happen to them now, or what really did bother her…

But he was wasting time overanalyzing and worrying stuff anyway because if he knew better, he would do something else.

"I was just thinking that…"

Takako went to face him with her eyes looking adamant, "That if they try hard, and by that I mean really hard, or if I suddenly die, they could even be better than me. Thank God I was born."

She wasn't supposed to make it sound like it was a bitter or jealous or envious statement but what the fucking hell, it sounded almost like one and she hated it. Then stupid dust had to come right over her eyes.

"Taka…"

Shinji approached her and reached out for her when Takako slapped him on impulse.

"Ah fuck," was all that he could ever manage to blurt out.

"Look Shinji Mimura! I may not be as sweet, or as caring, or as nice but fuck 'em all anyway, you won't regret choosing me! Do you hear that?"

And then she slapped him once again for good measure.

"Ah fuck," for another time, yes.

_"I won't allow you!_"

Takako scampered off towards the front door of her house and locked it; Shinji heard her footsteps running towards the stairs and her room on the second floor.

She felt a little teary at the strong sense of jealousy she felt this past week—if she even allowed herself to admit that. She wasn't the jealous type and she didn't get jealous really, but once in a while the cold slap of reality would bitch out right in front of the face and the thought of him, leaving…it suddenly scared her.

Ah fuck, she was not afraid. She resorted in preparing a long luxurious bath instead, because she was not afraid.

After all, she would not allow that to happen.

Meanwhile, Shinji walked down the sidewalk away from his girlfriend's house and towards his own. His cheeks still feeling the pang of her palm, he wondered at the sudden outburst, what Takako was thinking, what a brutal way to ever deal with jealousy and what he should do and…

…he only crouched down and held his head, feeling a little tearful himself all the while chanting the mantra I AM NOT GAY, because that were the sweetest, most caring and nicest words he heard in his entire eighteen years of life on earth.

A random man approached him asking if he was okay but he offered a "thank you, it's all good" while still crouching down and holding his head. He was definitely going back to her house now, and he was going to do all sorts of things to her.

He was also definitely going to get laid that night, but he didn't need to know that for motivation.

And as he walked and walked and walked back, he could not be more amazed at how he found a girl like no other than Girl No. 13.

**THE END.**

**A/N**: I disclaim everything. This is the first ever Shinji/Takako centric fluff I've ever written and reviews (and flames, but please try not to be too hard) are welcome. Constructive criticism is always welcome.

Again, all the programmed pardons.

What a beautiful Sunday, and I am doing FIC DUMP! Share me some love and drop me a review 3


End file.
